


Serenity

by FollowYourDreams



Series: My Writer's Group Had Another Prompt Challenge [5]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Post-Calamity Ganon, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 07:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18361469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FollowYourDreams/pseuds/FollowYourDreams
Summary: Calamity Ganon has been sealed away, and now Link can finally rest. His days are his own, and luckily, he knows exactly who to spend them with.





	Serenity

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! I've been playing a LOT of BotW, and Sidlink is my crack. I had to write something. I hope you enjoy!

Serenity

 

The familiar sound of rushing waterfalls was always soothing. Sidon sat beside Link atop Ploymus Mountain, both of them letting their legs dangle from the edge. It was the perfect vantage point for looking over his kingdom, which shined brightly from the sun’s rays. It was a city that bent and twisted with staircases with small waterfalls, perfect for everyone to get around, whether you were a Zora or not. The blue glow of the city was stunning in the mornings during sunrise. Though this had been the way it was for quite some time, Sidon knew he would never stop being grateful for the sunshine. The rainfall that doomed the land for 100 years had taken a horrible toll, but now everything was flourishing once again. 

With Calamity Ganon vanquished from the world, Link was free to live his life as he pleased, finally resting with ease knowing that his duty had been fulfilled. He spent most of his days like this, by Sidon’s side. Sidon usually had his own duties to attend to, being the Zora prince, but on days like today, when he was able to leave, they would go wherever the day took them.

After spending the morning appreciating the sunrise cast over the kingdom, Link took Sidon by the hand, then using the Sheikah Slate to teleport them to the Myahm Agana Shrine just outside the home he’d purchased during his adventure. It turned out to be his old home from before the war, so everything worked out.

The two proceeded from the Shrine, walking past the newest houses in the village and across the old bridge that creaked beneath their feet. Link didn’t fear it, but Sidon never cared for the uneasiness. When they reached Link’s home, they settled underneath a big tree, the fire underneath Link’s cooking pot warming them, and the grass tickled their legs. Link took the time to prepare food for them while Sidon told him more about the 100 years he’d missed out on, the good parts. As they ate pumpkin stew together in the shade, they could hear the village coming to life now that the sun was high and everyone was awake. Children playing tag ran circles around Link’s home. He knew them all well, so they weren’t shy about climbing his trees and petting his horse, Epona. Sidon watched gleefully, happy that Link had made such wonderful connections while on his journey to save the princess.

With his memories stripped away, Link was no longer so stoic, and he made friends even easier than before. He was still a brave knight, a true hero, but the upbringing that had formed his cold exterior was lost to him, and he was now much more open, more himself. It was true that he was still as quiet as ever, but when the children said their hellos/goodbyes before running off, he waved to them, a smile on his face. Sidon loved that smile.

The afternoon was spent at the beach fishing, as it was one of Link’s favorite pastimes. He would lean against a palm tree with his legs crossed and a fishing pole in hand. Ironshell crabs scuttled past them, and Sidon would occasionally pick one up to eat. The sand was warm and got everywhere it shouldn’t, but it was always worth it. It was adorable to him to watch Link as he fished. He would get so focused, so enthralled, only to have a crab climb on his back and nearly give him a heart attack. Link laughed when this happened, and Sidon’s startled state would instantly melt.

By the time evening arrived, Link had made seafood rice balls for them to enjoy. He always made extra just in case, and sure enough, some of the kids from before stopped by the house to see if there was extra food. They were by no means going hungry, but Link made excellent dishes, another skill he picked up in the months prior. 

Eating dinner at the table was a bit of a challenge for Sidon, but he loved being inside Link’s home. Link decorated his walls with beautiful weapons, including the four that had been gifted to him that had once belonged to the Champions. Mipha’s trident, Urbosa’s Scimitar, Daruk’s boulder breaker, and Revali’s bow were all on display, not to brag, but to honor the fallen warriors.

Eventually, the moon rose, and stars painted the sky. Link lay on his back, finding constellations. There was a time not long ago when every time night fell across Hyrule, he would be filled with dread, fearing that another blood moon would curse the land. Now, no such fear had to exist, and he was the most relaxed he’d been probably ever in his life. The world was at peace, and he was with the Zora he loved. When it came time to sleep, Link used the Sheikah Slate to take Sidon back to the Domain, and then he returned to his own home. He climbed into bed, drifting away within minutes. It had been such a nice day, and the best part, he would get to do it all again tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys! I hope you enjoyed it! If you did, please check out my links below. A lots been happening in my personal life and it would mean a lot to me. Also be sure to leave a comment telling me what you thought. Thanks again! Bye!~
> 
> Want to get exclusive content as well as support a poor mother fucker? Go here!
> 
> https://twitter.com/followurdream97/status/1079551664305123330
> 
> Commissions are open! https://phangirl-landphil.tumblr.com/post/172041451945/writing-commissions
> 
> Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/FollowYourDreams19/
> 
> Tumblr: http://phangirl-landphil.tumblr.com/
> 
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/followurdream97


End file.
